It's all about the Fax número two
by SuperRide1796
Summary: Another faxy-luscious one shot about Max and Fang having a little quality time by a rivers edge :) romantic, full of fax, heart warming then melting, so yeah...really rubbish at summaries I think you get the gist :)


**Omg, would love to say a big thanks to: Sarah (guest), anonymous (guest- please leave a name next time), MaximumAngel1, Ains, emileeeeeeee D and totalbooknerd13 for the reviews I love you guys for the last fax one shot :) 3 yeah decided to write another I'm feeling lovey dovey so yeah...**

POV Max  
"Fang..." He was leading me down through the forest. A little smile creeping across his chiseled face. He knew it so well he was walking backwards. I glanced about the tree beside me, not really watching my step. "Fang, where are we going?" With his free hand he put a finger to his lips, we reached a river, a blanket lay on the soft, dry-ish mud, glowing fairy lights around it.

He opened out his arms as if to say what do you think. But I threw myself into them. Hopefully that gave him his answer. He put his arms around me, as I put a hand on his back and the other on the back of his head. I rested my own on his shoulder. We stayed like that for at least a solid minute before I pulled away, pushing my nose against his neck, cheek, stopping at his nose and planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed back softly. "But why?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"Well, we haven't been attacked or killed in a while and wanted to do something special for my girlfriend, is that okay?" Okay? Hell yeah, normally I didn't like this sort of fluff but this was different it felt special. I really loved him. I really did.  
"You love struck idiot..." I said, giving him a teasing kiss on the lips, and peeled away. The night chill sort of struck me a little and I felt a bit cold. He got down on the blanket and patted beside him, held up by his elbows.

I laid down facing up at him, his dark mysterious face lit by the small dim light coming from the fairy lights around us. He took a strand of my hair and twiddled it in his fingers for a moment. It was curly today, he smoothed down the strand then tucked it behind my ear, smoothing down my neck and pulling me closer to him by my shoulder.

I held his chin as he lowered his lips on to mine. Oh god I've die, I'm in heaven. My hands were up in his hair as he pushed harder on my lips. I needed this. I needed him. The pressure was accentuated further as he was now above me, I pulled him close so that he was directly on top of me. He pulsed up and down on to my lips as though digging deeper for more answers. I grazed my tongue over her teeth and I felt his body shiver.

I kissed him deeper and he groaned softly. It felt like years since we had done this. He pulled away a millimetre breathing in and out. I needed him to be able to breath, I needed to breath too, but I didn't want to stop. He proceeded to kiss me again.  
"I love you" he said against my lips, which I loved so much. I looked him dead in the eyes as he looked down his nose between us.  
"I love you too" I said and his eyes flickered up. A smile grew on his face and he gave me a little peck.

I turned my head to feel along his fully splayed wings. He lifted my top revealing my stomach and bikini. I lifted myself up and helped him get to over my wings, then helped him with his too. I sat up to do so splaying my wings. He lifted me onto his outstretched legs, straddling across them comfortably. Our wings, although his were longer, touched tip to tip it felt so good to have no worries or cares for this moment.

He moved his hands up my bare legs and meeting my shorts, holding my thighs which I became extremely conscious of for some reason. He then, without warning, lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him kissing him as he walked forward. Then something cold hit my butt, omg the water, the river, it was freezing. I inhaled sharply. Giving him a look. He just shrugged it off and set me down in the water.

I clung to him for warmth, whist wrapping my hair into a bun to prevent it from getting wet. I was so cold that there was no space between Fang's torso and mine. "There better not be crocodiles in here, or piranhas or something" he gave me a look. And kissed me hard on the lips.

We were out deep enough that he was still touching the river bed as I hovered. I felt way out of my depth, I don't know why I mean I have gills for god sake. But I trust him, I will always trust him.  
"Oh God Max..." He said, the kiss was getting hot, so hot that I didn't really feel the cool water anymore. I stretched my wings in the water the tip of my span peeking out of the water.

This was the best make-out session ever. I pushed my tongue in, something which I know he enjoyed, nibbling his lip, pulling away carefully. "We so need to do this more often" he said. He pulled away breathing rapidly.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, I kind of knew the answer, but hey don't blame me for making sure.  
"Yeah...really okay" he kissed me again. Like this was the last ever, holding me tightly, all my senses amplified, his kiss became passionate and hungry for more.

I kissed him to the point where I didn't know who was kissing who. How long had this been?  
"Fang..." His name escaped me like bad Gazzy gas. Eww. Back to the kiss. Ohmigod, tears were running down my face, actual tears. He pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" He said wiping them away, looking at me. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, it's just-" here it goes. "This, all this, it's just so beautiful and I just love you so much and-" he hugged me tightly.  
"You're so beautiful, and I love you so so so much" he walked back out of the water, the chill breeze biting my wet lower body.

Sitting me down on the blanket and wrapping a towel around me, he had one himself, drying my wings, rubbing in between each feather. You know how good a back scratch is? Well this was like ten times better. Then I did his, starting at the tips and working my way down, right to the little feathers around the base of his wings and messaging his back, the little space between them. "Max?" I turned in front of him cross legged.  
"Mmm..." I replied.  
"Stand up a minute..." He said, I gave him a look but stood up anyway. He took my hands in his. "I really love you Maximum Ride" I smiled. He bent down for something.  
"What are you doing-" I stopped myself as he produced a small black box. He opened it, a simple silver band with a singular diamond.  
"Will you marry me Max?" I didn't even have to think.  
"Yes, of course" then the tears went again, I have never felt so girly but truly loved in all my life.

I'm engaged?! He pushed the ring on my finger, getting up and picking me up in a tight hug, I bent my legs so they weren't touching the floor so I could hug him tightly. He took me up into the air. The blanket with the fairy lights a small dot now. "We're engaged!" I said.  
"You're my fiancée" he sounded proud to call me that. I was proud too, for one e in my life I felt complete, whole, the puzzle finally come together. It's was Fang, this was Fang my brother, my soul mate, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my everything. I loved him more then anything and I know he loved me just the same.

**what did you think? Review if you want more :)**


End file.
